Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) relates to multicasting services broadcast by one or more cellular base stations. For example, a cellular network may provide a service, such as mobile television application as well as any other application, to one or more user equipment using for example a multicast broadcast single-frequency network (MBSFN) in which base stations transmit on the same frequency in a coordinated way to provide for example the mobile television broadcast as well as any other application.